In recent years, mounting of an image processing system in a vehicle has been greatly expanded. It is especially significant for a stereo camera for image processing to match sensitivity of the right and left cameras to each other, for ensuring performance.
For example, technologies of a compound-eye imaging device for adjusting signal levels of each imaging element so as to be identical when imaging an identical subject with the plurality of imaging elements are disclosed in PTL 1. The compound-eye imaging device disclosed in PTL 1 includes a sensitivity adjustment mechanism (diaphragm) driven by a motor, which is adjusted after the factory shipment.